gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Too Many Graphics
" " is an episode of Game Grumps and the eighth episode of Mega Man 2. Intro Arin: Fricom Ba to Fru Pjeh! Danny: Flim Buhbah Pabrih Phuh! Arin: Right now I'm in a Drill Room where drills are coming out of the fucking ceiling and ground. Danny: And the floor. Arin: Not ideal for anybody really. Game progress Arin beats Wily Stage 2, Wily Stage 3, and starts Wily Stage 4, but doesn't beat it by the end of the episode. Discussion Danny says that he learned the difference between stalactites and stalagmites from Tenacious D; he doesn't remember why stalactites, but stalagmites come from the ground because they might poke you in the ass from below. Arin thought it was because Danny was a paleontologist; Danny says that that he wasn't a "real" paleontologist, since he was only a researcher, saying that it was one of the things that he pursued in college; he didn't learn much and got most of his knowledge from Tenacious D. He also says that he could delve more into his time as a geologist, saying that he has crazy stories to tell. Danny notices how a spinning decoration in Wily Stage 2 looks like something from Star Wars. Arin and Danny both like it. Danny mentions how he wasn't concentrated in his earlier dates, continuing a previous discussion from Heat Man the Series. Danny mentions how he never noticed that the color of the Weapon Energy/Weapon Capsule changes according to the Special Weapon that is currently equipped to Mega Man, calling it "Power Pellet"; Arin thinks that someone will angrily comment on Danny choice of words and would correct him. Arin talks about how he appeared on a show with Suzy, and the host was reading letters from fans, and she asked him if the grammar on then were right, and he corrected how it misused both "is" and "are" & singular and plural. Danny notes how the water on Wily Stage 3 makes Mega Man jump higher; Arin comments how The Mega Man Home Page, a website that he used to go to, had a thing that said "Water does not make Mega Man jump higher", which always confused him, since he's clearly jumping higher (Danny noting that he's flying) and faster; which Danny wishes he could do. Arin comments on the water's appearance, on how it's scummy; Danny thinks it looks like Chicken Noodle Soup. Danny discovers that Mega Man is a robot; he originally thought that he was half-boy. He asks Arin if Mega Man can feel emotions, with Arin saying that he can't, but Mega Man X can. The Grumps make fun of Guts-Dozer's, noting his constant dumb smile, inability to attack Mega Man due to being a vehicle, how he's an excess in graphics, only being able to move forward; leading in then to write Guts-Dozer as having terrible parents who physically abused him, and his mom taught him to be self-aware, to look good to them rather than be good; also, he doesn't like them. Danny notes how the Mets look like suction cups that can be turned inside out and go flying in the air. Danny calls the false floors "Classic Nintendo Dicketry"; he compares Arin's use of the Bubble Lead to the "Canary in the Cave", which Danny wonders if other people know what that means, and describes it. Arin always thought that Canary would go crazy instead of dying. The Grumps wonder who built the traps of Wily Castle and if it was for any practical purpose. Danny almost has a stroke when various thought bottleneck his mind. Danny says that he thought that the playthrough would end up like the Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! playthrough; Arin notes how weird it was for Danny got really far on the Mike Tyson battle the first time; Danny notes how he could survive longer by dodging the initial wave of knockout punches, but getting past that part is hand. Quotes "Oh, please! Tell me amazing stories about rocks!" - Danny, as the viewer "I like you Dan!" "I like Star Wars!" - Arin and Danny "No one ever says dumb shit on the Internet!" - Danny "You know what makes for a great YouTube video? Endless grammatical clarification. That has a million views written all over it." - Danny "Back in Mining Times, which I guess is Still Now, they still have miners, but I'm sure they have another way of doing this now, but, in order to find out if a mine was dangerous or poisonous or if the air was unbreathable, they'd send a Canary down the cave to fly down to explore it, and if the Canary fucking died, they didn't go and mine gems from there. Seems kinda dickish, as far as the Canary is concerned." - Danny "Let's spend billions of dollars to make this robot, who isn't even a dude, just have a really fucking hard time." - Arin Outro Danny: Next Time on Game Grumps: Arin's gonna figure this out 'cause we all believe in him, right? Arin: I already figured it out. Danny: Oh, nevermind. Arin: *Uses Item-2 to pass over the spikes on the floor* Danny: You did it! Trivia *Barry once again put up an annotation in the video, this time at the 6:29 mark to skip to the 6:51 mark, since the bosses of Wily Castle make the screen flash when they're hit. Category:Episodes Category:Mega Man 2 Episodes Category:Danny and Arin Episodes